Come Back
by Kirsty1
Summary: Buffy visits an old friend


Buffy took a deep breath as she showed her staff pass to the nurse  
  
behind the desk. The nurse Barley glanced at it, she smiled "How are  
  
you this Week Dr Summers?" Buffy returned the smile "I'm ok, how is  
  
she?" the nurse lost her smile and answered with the same words she  
  
used last week and the week before and the week before that in fact  
  
every week for the last 10 years "The Same" Buffy nodded and walked  
  
on through the corridor. As Buffy walked down the corridor she felt  
  
the same emotions as she did every time Guilt, Anger and most of all  
  
Sadness . With all the Slayer strength that coursed through her  
  
Body, she had to use every bit to put one foot in front of the other.  
  
As the slayer she had Faced more evil than any normal person could  
  
ever imagine and as a psychiatrist she faced people like this every  
  
day, and yet this walk every week was more frightening than anything  
  
she had ever known.  
  
Buffy arrived at room 336 Composed her self and lightly knocked the  
  
door then opened it enough to peek in seeing her Friend sitting in  
  
the high back chair beside the bed made Buffy take another deep  
  
breath, then she fully opened the door and walked in, the room  
  
seemed cold but the occupant did not mind, After quietly closing the  
  
door Buffy turned to her friend and slowly approached, she then sat  
  
on the bed so she could take Willows pail Hand "Hi there Will, How  
  
are you this week?" Willow sat on staring out into nothingness with  
  
her vacant eye's that where a few shades lighter than they where 10  
  
years ago, Buffy knew she would get no answer but still every week  
  
she hoped, Hoped that one week there would be life in the eyes that  
  
had remained empty for so long that her hair would once again be  
  
shinny and not Dull and lifeless that her skin would hold the Rosy  
  
Glow that got redder the more embarrassed she felt. Buffy wished for  
  
all this and more for the Friend that had given up everything to save  
  
her, Buffy's mind replayed the events that had occurred the day she  
  
had lost not just one of her Friends but two  
  
Ten years before  
  
Willow sat in front of her computer typing lightly on the keyboard  
  
trying not to wake the sleeping slayer who had been out until four in  
  
the morning on a very heavy patrol she had killed more than 10  
  
Vamps , Which meant that some big Evil was Brewing in Sunnydale, home  
  
of the hellmouth, Giles had asked her put the Date into a program she  
  
had written that performed calculations to produce what that date was  
  
in many of the calendars that where in the books that Giles used,  
  
armed with the print out she had decided to do some web searching to  
  
see if she could bring any information to the gang meeting that noon,  
  
it was now eleven and they would have to leave soon, just as the  
  
thought entered Willows mind Buffy's internal clock woke her up,  
  
Willow was amazed that Buffy only slept in when she wanted to and  
  
that she could set herself to wake up any time, even if it was only  
  
an hour after she went to sleep. A wide awake Buffy Sat up in her bed  
  
and smiled over to the amateur Wiccan "Hi Will how's it going?",  
  
Willow Sent all the information she had collected to her printer and  
  
then turned to Buffy "Good morning, Well I ran today's date and the  
  
next few days through the program then I did some web searching, I  
  
found a few references but I think We will need Giles's Books to find  
  
anything worth reporting" Buffy stood and grabbed the robe that lay  
  
on the bottom of her bed "well it's a start, I'll get dressed and we  
  
can head out" Willow nodded and checked the printer but did not fail  
  
to notice the slight limp that the Slayer had when she had walked  
  
from the room Many worries passed through Willows head but she shook  
  
them off, they would know more once they spoke to Giles. It was then  
  
that Willow received an E-mail from the address it looked like one of  
  
her Wiccan chat friends that she had found from endless net surfing,  
  
It read  
  
Wiccanwill, I have just came across information on a  
  
prophesy that is going to play out soon it is called the  
  
prophesy of Oroan I have no other information hope this helps  
  
Good luck! Blessed be  
  
Willow had put out an E-mail to all the people she knew on the net to  
  
see if they had heard anything of interest and thankfully they had  
  
come through for her once again, she barley had time to look this  
  
prophesy up when a fully dresses Slayer came back into the room and  
  
announced it was time to leave so Willow noting that Oroan was a  
  
Gayana Demon and also it had something to do with the Eclipses she  
  
packed up her printouts and laptop and they headed out  
  
After many Researching hours Willow was congratulated on providing  
  
the best lead but in her normal modesty told them that is was not  
  
herself that found out about the Oroan prophesy but a friend, still  
  
Buffy smiled happily at her saying "But Will your the one with the  
  
connections, take a compliment" Willow simply blushed more. It had  
  
turned out that the up and coming eclipse would allow this Oroan  
  
Demon free on the world,which in the collective opinion of the gang  
  
was not a good thing, Buffy Thought a moment if this thing can be  
  
freed during an Eclipse then why did we not see it during the Mayors  
  
ascension there was an eclipse then?" Giles Cleared his throat  
  
slightly and the Group knew they where in for a long explanation but  
  
witty and easily bored Xander saved them from it, Renewing Buffy's  
  
Happiness that he was still hanging around "Giles before you star the  
  
Eclipse is tomorrow so can we have the Clip notes version " Giles  
  
seem rather put out "Well ...... Yes .....I suppose Basically to  
  
release the demon Certain rituals need to be said and spells cast as  
  
well as the effects of the Eclipse and of course the Hellmouth and  
  
most of the Demons in town where either in league with the Mayor or  
  
where Fleeing for there lives so no one could make the preparations"  
  
Buffy brightened at the news "Well that's great we stop the rituals  
  
hence no Demon entrance we all go home" Giles looked at her shook his  
  
head slightly and absently cleaned his Glasses "What?" Buffy asked  
  
but she knew the answer "Well" Giles continued with his  
  
explanation "It's not as simple as that " Buffy sighed "I knew you  
  
where going to say that" Giles Continued as if no one had  
  
interrupted "The rituals to summon this Demon will already be in  
  
place so we need cast a counter spell but we need to find where the  
  
summoning will take place to cast the counter spell" Xander sighed  
  
and sensed a lot of Reading and talking coming on "Well this Demon  
  
doesn't sound so bad why can we let him come then Buffy kills him  
  
THEN we all go home?" Giles replaced his Glasses turned to  
  
Xander "Well this Demon is summoned in the darkness of an Eclipse  
  
because is surrounded in dark energy if you get within a few feet of  
  
it,it creates darkness around some ones soul they will be alive but  
  
they will not function,best described as a living Zombie" the whole  
  
Group became quiet as they reflected on the news then Willow broke  
  
her long silence and the silence of the group by simply saying "So  
  
what's the Plan"  
  
  
  
Present day  
  
Buffy Began to talk in the way she did when ever visiting her in a  
  
babble on information Buffy was sure (although there was no  
  
scientific proof to back it up) that Willow could still hear her and  
  
when she found away to bring Willow Back she wanted her to be up to  
  
date on everything that had happened in their lives "Well Xander  
  
said to say "Hi" we all went shopping the other day him, Anya and I,  
  
it was nice I bought Xander Jr. and little Willow bathing suits they  
  
will look adorable in them when we have there pool party I cant  
  
believe they are 6 so soon when I showed them the suits they gave me  
  
a big hug and said "Thank you Aunty Buffy" I also bought them  
  
sneakers and told them they where from their Aunty Willow I just know  
  
they will love you when you meet them and I also think that one Day  
  
Little Willow will make a great witch and when I find this cure you  
  
can teach her all you know" Buffy as always tried to sound cheerful  
  
as she spoke "you will come back to me one day Willow When I'm not  
  
seeing patients or patrolling (although lately the new Slayer has  
  
been doing most of that she really is nice so different from Faith)  
  
I'm working on your Cure I think I may be on to something" Buffy did  
  
not say anything more if Willow could hear her she did not want to  
  
get her hopes to high "you know something Willow If I was one one of  
  
my patients I'd tell them they where hanging onto a Dream and that  
  
they need to face reality but I'm not ready I haven't lost you yet  
  
but willow you need to fight it as well, try to find your way through  
  
the fog come back to me,Xander,Anya and the Twins we all need you"  
  
Buffy wiped some of the tears from her eye's "Xander unveiled his  
  
Display of Pieces named after you, yeah "The Willow Collection" is  
  
doing well I have my study redecorated to fit in the delicate  
  
designs, it was a hit, who knew that Xander's Carpentry business  
  
would be such a successes,Anya is in Heaven with all the money he is  
  
making,Although I think the name dropping she did also help I can  
  
hear her now 'Well if the furniture is good enough for the prominent  
  
Dr Summers psychologist to the world I'm sure it is good enough for  
  
you', she always did have a way with words, she does call me that in  
  
front of her friends I tell her just to call me Buffy, and that  
  
writing a few books and appearing on Ricki Lake a few times does not  
  
make me psychologist to the world, But she will not listen I think  
  
she would Call me 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' if she thought she  
  
would get away with it although 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' does have  
  
a nice ring to it" Buffy remained quiet for a few moments then more  
  
tears began to fall "I'm so sorry Will I was suppose to protect you  
  
but I didn't" then her thought returned back to that fateful day  
  
  
  
Ten years Before  
  
Willow sat quietly reading and rereading the spell she had to cast  
  
practicing wish herb was to be added at what time so that when they  
  
needed to cast it she would be ready, and of course it was she that  
  
would do the Casting Giles had done a lot of witch craft in his day  
  
but Willow had developed her power and she was the best person for  
  
the job but still there was a knot in her stomach but she knew that  
  
it would disappear when the magical energy engulfed her it always  
  
did, she had just finished another successful practice under Giles  
  
unwavering scrutiny when Xander and Buffy returned buffy lazily flung  
  
herself into the chair "Well Giles Xander and I played a perfect Game  
  
of good cop bad cop and Willy finally after much talk and head  
  
punching gave us the location of this big ceremony it's in one of the  
  
old Warehouses not Far from Spike and Dru's old place, I'm going to  
  
write a very strongly worded letter to the council about that place  
  
it should be demolished" Giles nodded his head slowly he had sifted  
  
through Buffy's little speech and had come out with the information  
  
and discarded the rest "Yes the plan is coming together" Buffy  
  
nodded "Well we should all get some sleep it's going to be a long day  
  
tomorrow we have a plan We go to the warehouse during the eclipse  
  
and then Willow says the spell while we protect her that's the plan  
  
everyone get some rest"  
  
On the way back to the Dorm Willow kept repeating the spell over and  
  
over until Buffy Could stand it no longer "Will, everything is going  
  
to be fine you will do great we will save the world and then live  
  
happily ever after, Well perhaps not but still everything will be  
  
fine" Willow Smiled at her best Friend "I know it will but I need to  
  
make sure everything goes perfect" Buffy nodded then put her arm  
  
around her friends shoulder and they walked on.  
  
The next day they had fought there way into the Warehouse many  
  
Vampires Died in the process not that the scooby gang mourned them or  
  
anything. Willow sat on the floor in the center of the large empty  
  
building which smelled as if it once stored Raw meat, and started her  
  
spell. When she was only a few words in she saw a Vampire bit into  
  
Giles neck then breaking it "GILES!!!!!" was all Willow could say  
  
Buffy must have seen it too because she called out to Willow "Willow  
  
go on" Willow looked desperately at her friend and seen Tears in  
  
Buffy's eyes "He would want you to go on" Willow started to chant  
  
again as she seen Buffy dust several more Vamps including the one  
  
that had killed Giles although that one suffered more than even the  
  
Vampires Buffy had dusted post Angel break up When she was half way  
  
through the Vortex she was trying to close began to open but only  
  
two feet from where Willow was casting her spell Buffy noticed this  
  
seconds after Willow and started to run towards her calling her name  
  
but Willow having put in the last herb placed her hand up and stopped  
  
Buffy with some sort of magical force Field "Willow let me through I  
  
need to help you" by this time the tears where flowing down her  
  
cheeks, Willow also had tears in her eye's "Buffy I need to do this  
  
For the World, for Giles, for you, remember it's my own choice, I  
  
love you"a Dark shadow shrouded Willow as she breathed the last of  
  
the spell then in a wash of light the room became so bright buffy  
  
had to shield her eye's then it was normal again the light had  
  
finished of the rest of the Vampires and the large room contained two  
  
lifeless body's, Buffy and Xander one body dead and the other very  
  
much alive  
  
Present Day  
  
They had all mourned Giles and Buffy Still missed him but she still  
  
mourned Willow every day and visited her "Grave" every Weekend and  
  
every night she went to sleep thinking of the Book she would read the  
  
next day in order to find a way to bring her friend back Buffy stood  
  
to leave"Willow come back to me I know you did this for me but I  
  
Would Give my life for yours" Buffy wiped a tear from her eye and  
  
stood to leave when she got to the door she turned "I'll see you next  
  
week I Love you" Buffy left the room and it became still, so still  
  
Willow could hardly stand it and when she heard the trailing voice of  
  
Buffy saying "Take Care of her" a single tear slide down her face and  
  
inside Willow Screamed 


End file.
